Problems in the past
by Dawnerah
Summary: Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, McCoy in einem Kleid, Spock auf einer Blumenwiese und ein ganz übler Drache… Schaut ruhig rein. SMc


Title: Problems in the Past - Chapter One. Chronoton-Z-Partikel aus einem R-Alpha-Nebel

Author: -MuhQ-

Rating: K+

Pairing: Spock/McCoy

Warnings: Dieses Kapitel? Nope, nada, nix. Außer Slash. Japp, es gibt ein wenig Slash.

Summary: Wer wird Zeitreiseschiff des Jahres? Enterprise NCC-1701 natürlich. ;)

Language: German

Words: 1603

Genre: Romantic, Action/Adventure

Disclaimer: Huhu. PP/GR oder wer auch immer… Mich jedenfalls nicht.

„Ich will nicht." murmelte der Schiffsarzt der U.S.S. Enterprise gereizt. Er befand sich in seinem Quartier, saß mit verdrehten Beinen auf seinem Bett und hatte einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt. „Ich will, will, will verdammt noch mal nicht."

„Die Logik würde es gebieten, dass Sie nun diesen Auftrag ausfüllen, Doktor. Die Menschen auf dem Planeten befinden sich in einem katastrophalen Zustand, und es werden die besten Medo-Offiziere benötigt, die Star Fleet zu bieten hat."

Der Braunhaarige seufzte entnervt auf, diese Antwort war so typisch für den Halbvulkanier.

„Zudem sind wir schon mitten im Anflug auf Ttrellzu Prime und werden in einem Tag ankommen."

„Ja Spock, ich weiß es, ich weiß es genau." Der Anflug eines traurigen Lächelns schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Terraners. Diese Mission würde einen ganzen Monat dauern, ein Monat Leid und Zerstörung ohne ein vertrautes Gesicht. Ohne dieses eine vertraute Gesicht.

Der Angesprochene schwieg, er ahnte wahrscheinlich, dass der Arzt eben nur mit sich selbst gesprochen hatte.

„Und wenn ich einfach hier bleiben würde? Ich könnte mir eine Grippe diagnostizieren…" Ein stechender Blick ließ ihn verstummen, stattdessen wanderte ein Grinsen auf das Gesicht des Arztes.

„Ich habe Spaß gemacht, Spock!" murmelte McCoy und schlang seine Arme um die Taille seines Geliebten.

„Das wusste ich. Es würde nicht im Geringsten zu Ihren normalen Verhaltensstrukturen passen, falls Sie plötzlich…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und überlegte sich das richtige Wort, ehe er weitersprach. „…'schwänzen' würden."

Ein gefährliches Glitzern schlich sich in die Augen des Braunhaarigen.

„Natürlich nicht, Spock! Was denkst du von mir?"

„Sie scheinen ein nützlicher, fähiger Arzt zu sein."

„Scheinen?"

„Sie haben sich nicht verhört."

„Ich BIN ein nützlicher, fähiger Arzt!"

„Und eben darum sollten Sie zu dieser Rettungsmission gehen."

Der Medo-Offizier kicherte unkontrolliert los, als er bemerkt hatte, dass er in die Falle getappt war. „Überredet." meinte er mit einem warmem, einsichtigem Tonfall und lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Grünblütlers.

„… Ich werde Sie auch vermissen." Die Stimme des ersten Offiziers waberte in der Luft, umspielte die Ohren des Arztes, um sogleich leise und leicht wie ein Windhauch in sie hineinzuschweben und einen Schwall Endorphine im Körper des Menschen loszulassen.

„Danke." McCoy hauchte einen Kuss auf den Hals des anderen und schwang gleich danach seine Beine über den Schoß des anderen, um seine Arme um den Hals des ersten Offiziers zu schlingen und träumerisch in die Ferne zu starren.

Mehr Worte brauchten die beiden nicht.

Es war das zweite Jahr, in dem sie zusammen auf der U.S.S. Enterprise dienten, und gegenüber ihres Verhaltens in der Öffentlichkeit - nun, die eben beobachtete Szene benötigt keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr.

Der Arzt hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl, als hätte er ewig nur auf dieses Wesen gewartet.

„Doktor McCoy?" Die Stimme der jungen Krankenschwester wurde in das Quartier übertragen, und schwer seufzend stand der Angesprochene auf, um zur COM zu gehen.

„Ja, Nurse Chapel?" „Bitte kommen Sie sofort zur Krankenstation, ein Notfall." Sie klang ruhig, stellte McCoy mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit fest, und gar nicht mehr aufgeregt, wie es andere Pfleger an ihrer Stelle - bei einem Notfall! - wohl gewesen wären.

„Bin sofort da." murmelte er und schritt schnell zu einem Stuhl, auf dem seine Uniform hing.

„Bis… dann." nuschelte der Schiffsarzt noch Spock zu und verschwand dann durch die aufgleitende Tür.

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bis dann, Doktor." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Chronometer wusste der Vulkanier, dass seine Schicht auf der Brücke in einer halben Stunde beginnen würde, und ging ruhig zurück in sein Quartier, um sich fertig zu machen.

„BITTE!" Er war kurz davor, auszurasten, man konnte die Entrüstung des Artztes förmlich riechen.

„Nun… Ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht-" „Nein, würde ich nicht!"

Brodelnd stand McCoy in der Tür zu seiner Krankenstation und starrte Nurse Chapel und den ‚Notfall' an. Man hatte das Gefühl, gleich würde eine gespaltene Zunge aus seinem Mund herausschießen und er selbst sich in eine riesige, furchtbar wütende Schlange verwandeln würde.

„Er ist der Captain und-"

„Es ist mir total egal, ob das da Jim oder eine zurtelische Nacktschnecke ist, aber eine Wunde am Knie ist kein Notfall! Dazu braucht es nicht den fähigsten und nützlichsten Arzt der Sternenflotte!"

Nurse Chapel schluckte schwer und brachte ein paar weitere Worte hinaus, während der Captain des Raumschiffs ruhig auf einem Krankenbett saß.

„Bones, haben wir dich vielleicht bei irgendetwas unterbrochen?" Der Captain sah seinen langjährigen Freund mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an.

„Ich habe von Nyota gehört, dass Lieutnant Rayson dich seit ein paar Wochen anflirtet. Sie ist eine hübsche junge Dame, weißt du, und es würde mich nicht wundern-"

„Nein Jim, wir sind kein Paar…" Gereizt packte sich der Medo-Offizier ein Hypospray und ging grummelnd auf den Captain zu.

„Dann schaue ich mir das hier eben an…" Er seufzte auf. Zurzeit war echt nichts los, mal abgesehen von diesem Auftrag auf-

„Wie weit ist es noch bis nach Ttrellzu Prime, Jim?" brachte er unter gepresstem Atem hervor, wieso konnte er nicht einfach zurück zu seinem Lieblingsvulkanier… Der jetzt wohl eh schon seinen Dienst angetreten hatte.

Er seufzte laut auf und missachtete die Antwort des Captains, um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Ihnen waren wirklich nicht viele solcher schönen, friedlichen Momente gegeben… Zudem mussten sie sich verstecken. Ja, James Kirk war ein Mann, der in Sachen Homosexualität (besonders zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden!) recht eng geschnitten war.

Jeder an Bord wusste, warum die arme Taylor im Maschinenraum nie befördert wurde.

„… und sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Stumm schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf und packte das Hypospray gegen Infektionen wieder weg.

„Sieht übel aus, diese Wunde… Kein Wunder, dass es dadurch gebrochen ist…" murmelte er in einen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein und betaste das Knie vorsichtig, während James T. Kirk schmerzvoll die Augen zusammenpresste.

„Muss… das… sein… Bones?" keuchte er, in einer offenen Wunde herumgefingert bekommen war wirklich kein angenehmes Gefühl.

/Ein klein wenig Rache hat noch niemandem geschadet./ dachte dieser in sich hinein und griff zum Hautregnerator. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen ging es dem Knie wieder gut.

„So müsste es reichen… Verwickle dich eben nicht in Schlägereien…" Er sah seinen Captain kopfschüttelnd an, während dieser nur grinste.

„Ich versuchs mal."

Augenrollend sah er ihm nach, während James Kirk seinen Dienst als Sternenflottencaptain wieder aufnahm, und kurz war er bereit, ihm auf die Brücke zu seinem Geliebten zu folgen - andererseits, wenn er schon hier war, konnte er auch diese Berichte zu Ende schreiben.

Laut seufzte der fähigste und nützlichste Arzt von Star Fleet auf. Die erste Alternative war um einiges angenehmer.

„Captain." Der Halbvulkanier wandte seinen Blick Kirk zu, als dieser erneut die Brücke betrat.

Freudestrahlend nickte dieser der gesamten Brückenbesatzung zu und ließ sich entspannt auf seinen Captains Chair fallen.

„Sooo mein lieber Spock… Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Ttrellzu Prime, nicht wahr?"

Stumm und emotionslos nickte der Halbvulkanier.

„Mister Sulu, wie weit noch?" Kurz bediente der Asiate seine Konsole, ehe er dem Captain Auskunft geben konnte.

„Exakt 18 Stunden, 56 Minuten und 28 Sekunden bei konstanter Geschwindigkeit, Sir." teilte er dem Kommandanten mit.

„Sehr schön." schnurrte dieser auf und ließ sich entspannt in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Hm." fuhr er fort. „Und was machen wir in diesen 18 Stunden noch?" Prompt antwortete ihm Spock. „Ich hatte vor, im Vorbeifliegen ein paar Aufnahmen von einem Nebel der R-Alpha-Klasse zu machen."

„Erlaubnis erteilt." Schief grinste Kirk.

„Sooo. Hm. Und was jetzt, Mister-" Er wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen. Vielleicht hatte der Meteorit, der eben den Bug des Schiffs getroffen hatte, etwas gegen Small Talk.

„Schilde halten, Keptin!" rief Ensign Chekov dem Captain sofort zu. Dieser nickte zufrieden.

„Das ist unser geringstes Problem…" murmelte der Erste Offizier und winkte Kirk geschockt an seine Konsole.

„Dieser Meteorit kam direkt aus dem R-Alpha-Nebel, vom dem ich gerade erzählt habe. R-Alpha-Nebel sind relativ neu… Man vermutet, sie erzeugen Chronoton-Z-Partikel in ihrem Inneren."

„Sie meinen…" Der Captain riss geschockt die Augen auf. Spock nickte ernst. „Genau das, Captain. Zeitreisen an einen anderen Ort. Diese Chronoton-Z-Partikel, die uns getroffen haben, sind negativ gepolt. Es geht in die Vergangenheit."

„Gefährlich, Spock?" fragte der Captain, besorgt um seine Mannschaft.

„Hochgradig… wenn Sie Zeitreisen als gefährlich einstufen. Die Partikel vermehren sich unkontrolliert; sie werden gerade durchs Lüftungssystem übertragen."

„Mister Spock, eine Frage…" meldete sich Uhura zu Wort, sie hatte zufällig mitgehört. „Ich dachte, der Meteorit hätte unsere Hülle nicht durchbrochen?"

„Das ist korrekt." antwortete er ihr wie aus der Kanone geschossen. „Aber Chronoton-Z-Partikel haben die lästige Angewohnheit, sich bei Auftreffen auf eine feste Masse buchstäblich explosionsartig zu vermehren und dabei einzudringen. Ich vermute stark, dass sie sich bald verflüchtigen werden, aber da-" Und urplötzlich war er verschwunden.

James T. Kirk und Nyota Uhura starrten verwirrt auf den Punkt, auf dem eben noch Spock gesessen hatte.

Nicht besser erging es anderen Crewmitgliedern.

Auch Nurse Chapel konnte einen Verlust verzeichnen.

Insgesamt 43 Crewmitglieder waren in der Vergangenheit in einem anderen Ort…

tbc

A/N.: Harr! x3 Na, wo sind sie? Huh, huh? Das erratet ihr niiiie. Hahaha.

Ich hasse den Ausdruck ‚Geliebter', fragt mich nicht, warum xx

Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit sind theoretisch unmöglich, schon gewusst? In die Zukunft ist es theoretisch-physikalisch möglich, aber Vergangenheit nicht.

Hm.

Aber wen bei ST hat das je gestört? Ich schließe mich dieser Tradition an.

Nyah. Hoffe, ich kann diese FF weiterführen.

Mit den allerbesten Grüßen

MQ


End file.
